


Take Your Pleasure

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:29:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the Ground life is not easy, and rarely do people gain things without demanding them. As such, the Grounder way of demanding, ordering, and taking has bled over into other aspects of their lives. Aspects such as those that involve a bed. This does not come to Clarke easily, but with Lexa's instructions, she's well on her way to learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Your Pleasure

"Lexa," Clarke gasped arching her back into the other woman's touch. "Fuck, please…"

"No." Lexa murmured as she scraped her nails down the expanse of Clarke's flat stomach. "Not yet, you've got to earn it Clarke, you've got to need it.”

"I need it." Clarke groaned, her eyes wild and needy, and her mouth hanging open as she moaned.

Lexa hummed thoughtfully, biting down on her bottom lip, then leant down to press her mouth against the soft curve of Clarke's throat. "No." She whispered. Her teeth pressed against the soft skin at the base of Clarke's neck. Her tongue laved the skin with quick flicks and gentle licks. Her mouth sucking on the soft of sensitive skin until a bright red mark appeared on the other woman's flesh. "That isn't the way my people work Klark." Lexa hissed, letting Clarke's name slip out of her mouth with a hard K, luxuriating in the way that Clarke's spine arched in response. "My people do not beg. They do not plead. They do not request. My people take—our pleasure, our needs, our love."

Clarke clenched her jaw as she reached out to tangle her fingers into Lexa's hair, tugging sharply, drawing the woman's mouth away from her neck. "Then," She growled digging her nails into Lexa's scalp. "Take it. Take me."

Lexa's eyes flashed, her desire pounded in her gut, and her body surged forward to cover Clarke's lips with her own mouth. "I will." She promised with a sharp bite of Clarke's lower lip. "I'll take you until you're begging me to stop teasing. I'll take you until you don't think you can handle any more, then, I'll show you how a Trigedakru woman is cared for by her lover."

"Lexa," Clarke hissed, bucking her hips upwards to grind against Lexa's hips. "Stop talking.”

Lexa's lips curled into a small smile, her eyes dancing with affection, as she kissed across the curve of Clarke's jaw and down her throat. Lexa scraped her teeth along the prominent line of Clarke's tendon. Her tongue pushed the throbbing pulse point in the side of the woman's throat. The dark haired woman scratched her fingers across the plane of Clarke's chest—her nails scraped across the tender points of Clarke's nipples while her palms rubbed at the smooth skin where Clarke's breast met her sides. “Is this what you want Clarke?” Lexa murmured as she nibbled down to Clarke's collarbones. “Your body at the mercy of my fingertips? My lips? My tongue?”

“Yes.” Clarke grunted, scraping her nails through the curls of Lexa's hair. “I want you.”

“You have me,” Lexa teased with a quirk of her lips and a lift of her eyebrow. Her body slid down until Clarke's bare crotch pressed up against the smooth but defined skin of Lexa's stomach and her mouth hovered over the mounds of Clarke's breasts. “Take your pleasure Clarke,” Lexa encouraged, one hand reaching down to grasp Clarke's hip, lifting it until Clarke's pussy rubbed against her stomach. “Use my body.”

Clarke felt a ripple of need—hard desire—pound down the length of her spine at the soft growl of Lexa's words. The blonde haired woman's eyelids snapped closed, her back arched, and her hips rose to slip across Lexa's firm abdominal muscles. 

Lexa bent her head to run her tongue down the centre of Clarke's chest, slipping between the woman's breasts, to tongue across her ribcage. She fluttered her tongue against the underside of Clarke's breasts, teasing the sensitive flesh, until Clarke's desperate whines encouraged her to lift her head and take one of her nipples between her teeth. Lexa sucked hard. Her teeth dug into the tender skin, pulling on the tight bud, prompting sparks of pain and pleasure to ripple across Clarke's body. Then, Lexa lapped at the nub, her tongue soothing the skin. 

“Fuck,” Clarke groaned shifting her hips relentlessly against Lexa's body. The blonde haired woman clit rubbed across the surface of Lexa's flesh, bumping the rippling muscles, sending sparks of heat cascading throughout Clarke's nerve endings. “Shit Lex...”

“You like my tongue,” Lexa murmured punctuating the remark with a quick flick of her tongue against Clarke's neglected nipple. “You like the way that I play with your skin.”

“Yes.” Clarke moaned in agreement. “I want your tongue between my legs.” 

Lexa let her lips twist into a smirk as she ran her eyes down across Clarke's body. “Really?” She murmured, her tone teasing yet thoughtful. “Because, it seems as if you're enjoying rutting yourself against me.” 

Clarke's eyes rolled backwards into her head at the sound of Lexa's words. The woman's tone tugged a moan out of Clarke's chest. Her hips stuttered as she bucked upwards and ground in hard circles in an attempt to increase the pressure against her clit. Lexa buried her face into Clarke's chest—nipping, biting, and sucking on her nipples—and reached down to grasp either side of the other woman's hips to aid her movements. 

“Come Clarke,” Lexa growled nibbling the pert nipple between her lips. The Commander's voice rumbled through Clarke's mind, her mind fractured by the order in Lexa's tone, her nerve ending bubbling with need and pleasure. “Take your body from my body. Come for your pleasure. Come.” 

The blonde haired woman's hips paused for a moment, hanging in the air, clit pressed to Lexa's abdominal muscles. Then, a ripple ran through her body. It started at the base of Clarke's toes, shot up her legs, burned in her stomach and erupted from her mouth as a mangled scream—Lexa's name carried off into the night. Clarke's hips rutted upwards against Lexa's stomach, her pussy clenching rhythmically, her hands clenched in Lexa's braids. “Fuck.” Clarke groaned softly, letting her hands slip from Lexa's hair once her body stopped rippling, smoothing her fingertips across the broad expanse of the Commander's shoulders.

“By your Command Clarke,” Lexa whispered, a smirk covered her lips, and then she sank down until her lips pressed against the juncture of Clarke's thighs. Lexa looked upward, running her eyes along the length of Clarke's body, her gaze dancing from the tips of Clarke's heavy breasts to the heavy gaze of her bright blue eyes. “I will give you the pleasure you have demanded.” 

Clarke's eyes widened when Lexa's head dipped forward only to snap closed when Lexa's pink tongue licked up the length of her cunt. The Commander hummed at the pleasant flavour of Clarke's wetness on the end of her tongue, reaching out with the skilled muscle to slip between the woman's lips, probing the tender flesh. Lexa licked, sucked, nibbled, and bit around the sensitive skin forcing gasped moans and whispered pleas to fall from Clarke's mouth. After a minute of tender torture Lexa settled her lips over Clarke's clit and sucked on the bundle of nerves. Her tongue lashed the bud with sharp flicks while her mouth sucked evenly. 

“Lexa,” Clarke whined twisting her hips in an attempt to force Lexa's tongue to slip across her clit faster, firmer, fiercer—anything to allow the orgasm bubbling in her gut to release. “Fuck me.” 

Lexa curled one arm around Clarke's hips whilst her right hand slipped between Clarke's thighs. “With pleasure,” The Commander whispered as she slid two fingers along Clarke's pussy before burying them inside the other woman. Lexa kept her hand still as Clarke spasmed around her fingertips, settling her nerve endings with a series of soft licks and pulses with her fingers. Then, she began to thrust.

In, out. In, out. 

Each outward pull came with a suck on Clarke's clit and each inward thrust accompanied a sharp flick against the bud.

Clarke's body trembled. Her muscles tight. Caught on the edge until Lexa twisted her hand, crooked her fingertips, and thrust her fingers against Clarke's g-spot. Clarke exploded a second time, Lexa's name torn from her lips in a loud scream, Lexa's hair caught between her fingers, and Lexa's fingers buried inside her cunt. 

Lexa climbed up the length of Clarke's body, leaving tender kisses behind on the woman's flesh, soothing the ache of her muscles. “Rid op.” She whispered as she pressed a kiss to Clarke's cheek. “Klark kom Tri Kru.”

“Sha,” Clarke murmured in reply, twisting her body to curl up against Lexa's chest, tucking her head underneath the other woman's chin. “Heda.”


End file.
